My Magic World
by 4Mekaliya-Chan
Summary: Mekaliya gak bisa buat summary. Jadi intinya ini Bercerita tentang sekelompok murid sekolah sihir yang berusaha menyelamatkan dunia dari kumpulan teroris dan moster yang menganggu bumi. Apa mereka bisa?*BAD SUMMARY* For [EVENT] MINOR CHARA PARADISE!


Hai semua… udah lama ga ketemu ya, ini FF mekaliya yang baru buat **[EVENT] MINOR CHARA PARADISE! **Jadi selamat dibaca yaa~

Summary : Mekaliya gak bisa buat summary. Jadi intinya ini Bercerita tentang sekelompok murid sekolah sihir yang berusaha menyelamatkan dunia dari kumpulan teroris dan monster. Apa mereka bisa?*BAD SUMMARY* for **[EVENT] MINOR CHARA PARADISE!**

.

**Ini FF apa adanya, jadi…**

**.**

**Kalau gak suka, jangan baca dan tekan tombol 'BACK'**

**.**

Disclalmer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha Crop dll. Utauloid dan Fanloid puya Creator masing masing

Warning : Typo(S), Kapital melewati batas, Alur kecepatan tingkat dewa, sangat GaJe, dan Hal lain nya

[ Mungkin akan ada sedikit perubahan pada warna mata atau rambut, jadi ku harap para Readers dapat menerimanya ya ]

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Suatu hari yang cerah nan panas terlihat sebuah sekolah di tengah hutan. Terlihat aktivitas Belajar Mengajar yang tenang di setiap kelas. Tetapi berbeda dengan kelas yang bertulisan 2-G, kelas itu melakukan aktivitasnya dengan agak ricuh. Walaupun ricuh, anehnya sang guru pun terkadang ikut ricuh bersama para muridnya. Itu mengapa, Kelas 2-G biasanya dibilang Kelas 2-Gila

Pada hari selasa ini, suasana di kelas 2-G agak tenang walaupun ada guru di depan. Suasananya berubah ketika pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras.

'**KRRREEEKKK'**

Terlihat anak laki-laki bermata tosca dan berambut tosca yang kelelahan habis berlari. Serentak semua orang langsung melihat anak itu. Anak itu masuk dan membungkuk 90 derajat ke gurunya

"Maaf saya terlambat, Lola-Sensei !" ucap anak itu kepada gurunya yang berambut hitam dan bermata ungu yang sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas

"Oh, Mikuo-kun, kau terlambat lagi ya" Jawab sang guru yang dipanggil Lola itu

"Iya Lola-sensei, maafkan aku" balas anak yang di paggil Mikuo atau lebih tepatnya Hatsune Mikuo

"Baiklah, kali ini sensei maafkan. Tapi mohon jangan diulangi lagi ya" Jawab Lola-sensei

"Terima kasih Lola-sensei" ucap Mikuo dengan ceria

"Sekarang kau boleh duduk di tempatmu" ucap Lola-sensei

"Baiklah" jawab Mikuo lalu pergi ke bangkunya

"Hei Mikuo, kamu kanapa telambat" ucap taman sebangkunya Mikuo

Saat Mikuo duduk di bangkunya, dan teman sebangkunya yang berambut honeyblond ini pun langsung menanyakan kenapa teman sebangkunya atau dapat dibilang sahabatnya ini bisa terlambat.

"Biasa, kesiangan" jawab Mikuo enteng

"Emang kamu ngapain aja semalam" Tanya sahabatnya

"Latihan… Sihir" ucap Mikuo sambil mengeluarkan buku-bukunya

"Oh karna itu kamu kesiangan, bukanya menggunakan sihir itu sangat mudah" ucap sahabatnya

"apa kamu lupa Rinto? Aku tidak sepertimu, aku tidak mahir dalam sihir" jawab Mikuo

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Gomen ne~" jawab Sahabatnya yang bernama Kagamine Rinto

"Iya" ucap Mikuo sambil manulis apa yang di tulis guru di papan tulis

Kelas 2-G pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Sebernarnya, sekolahnya ini bukanlah sekolah biasa. Sekolah ini atau sekolah yang bernama " Vocal Academy " ini terbagi menjadi dua yaitu Kelas Manusia Normal atau 'KMN' dan Kelas Manusia Abnormal atau 'KMA'

Kelas manusia normal atau manusia yang normal biasanya antara kelas A, B, C sampai D dan Kelas manusia abnormal atau manusia yang punya kelebihan dari lahir biasanya antara kelas E, F, sampai G

Kelas A, B, C, dan D terletak di bawah atau di kaki gunung yang memiliki gedung dan fasilitas yang elit. Sedangkan Kelas E, F, dan G terletak di atas gunung dan memiliki bangunan dari kayu dan fasilitas yang biasa.

Walaupun begitu, kelas KMA memiliki pembelajaran khusus yaitu pengajaran sihir maupun fisik untuk mengendalikan kekuatan mereka. Walaupun mempunyai kekuatan, mereka tidak boleh menggunakanya sembarangan di depan publik sesuka hati, karna dapat membuat orang-orang panik. Jadi bagi mereka yang melanggarnya akan di kenai sangsi yang tegas dan keras.

.

' **DING DONG DING DONG '**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan Lola-sensei pun mengakhiri pelajarannya. Saat Lola-sensei keluar, para murid di kelas 2-G pun mengeluarkan Bento mereka.

"Eh, Mikuo-kun, Rinto-kun, mau makan bareng?" ucap gadis berambut ungu yang di ikat dua dan mengunakan jaket kelinci atau usagi berwarna hitam

"Ah, Yukari-chan, Boleh saja" jawab Rinto ceria sambil memegang bento nya

"Tapi di mana?" Tanya Mikuo sambil mengeluarkan bento nya

"Di dekat pohon sakura itu" ucap gadis yang bernama Yuzuki Yukari sambil menunjuki sebuah pohon sakura di dekat sekolahnya

"Begitu ya… ayo kita kesana. Aku sudah lapar nih" ucap Rinto sambil memusuti perutnya yang mengamuk

"Ayo / Iya" jawab Yukari dan Mikuo bersamaan

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju pohoh sakura itu dan memakan isi bento mereka. Setelah selesai mereka pun sandar di pohon sakura dan memandang langit biru yang cerah.

"Lagitnya indah ya" ucap Mikuo

"Iya~ kalau kayak gini jadi pengen tidur nih" Ucap Rinto sambil menutup matanya menggunakan tangan kanannya

"Benar juga ya" jawab Yukari "Tapi saat seperti ini, aku jadi ingat kita dulu ya" lanjut Yukari sambil memejamkan matanya

"Iya, saat kita kecil dulu" ucap Mikuo ucap Mikuo sambil memejamkan matanya

"Sayangnya, Gumiya, Rei dan Rui tak bisa ikut bersama kita di sini ya" ucap Rinto

"Rui dan Rei kan sedang keluar negeri. Dan juga…" ucap Mikuo

"Iya, Gumiya-kun kan menusia normal. Tak seperti kita yang…"

"Abnormal kan?" ucap Mikuo memutus ucapan Yukari tadi.

"…." Mereka pun terdiam hingga Rinto membuka mulut

"Sudahlah… kejadian itu sudah lama… Lupakan saja…" ucap Rinto menatap para sahabatnya

"Iya" ucap Yukari mulai ceria

"Benar juga" Ucap Mikuo sambil tersenyum

"Iya kan… hehehe" ucap Rinto senang

"Hehehehe" mereka pun tertawa dan tersenyum bersama

Angin berhembus dan mereka sangat menikmati angin itu sambil mengingat masa lalu mereka bersama. Keadaannya sangat tenang sehingga mereka mendengar bel masuk dam merekapun bergegas kembali ke kelas agar tidak terlambat di pelajaran olahraga yang di ajarkan BIG-AL sensei.

"Baiklah, sekarang sensei ingin mengajarkan mengumpulkan kekuatan sihir dan merubahnya menjadi kekuatan fisik. Sebagai pemanasan, kalian lari keliling lapangan tiga kali" ucap seorang bapak-bapak berambut coklat atau biasa di panggil Big Al-sensei

"BAIKLAH" jawab para murid dan mereka pun lari keliling lapangan setelah lari, mereka pun duduk dan memperhatikan sensei mereka memperaktekan

"Baiklah, pertama yang kalian harus lakukan adalah memfokuskan kekuatan kalian pada tangan kalian" ucap Al-sensei yang menggengamkan tangannya. Lama-kelamaan tangan Al-sensei mengeluarkan cahaya yang tidak terlalu terang

"Lalu kalian hanya tinggal memukulkannya pada sesuatu" Ucap Al sambil memukulkan tanganya kesebuah pohon dan pohon itu pun hancur seketika

"woahh" ucap para murid kagum

"Ini namanya 'Teknik Cashing'" ucap Al mendatangi para muridnya

"Sebelum kalian mencobanya, apa ada yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Al kepada para muridnya

"Pak! Apa teknik ini dapat dapat gagal?" Tanya seorang murid

"Tentu bisa, teknik ini akan gagal jika kalian tidak konsentrasi pada teknik kalian. Contohnya jika kalian sedang kesal, atau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. apa ada lagi?" Tanya Al

"Tidak ada sensei" teriak para murid

"Kalau begitu, cepat lakukan!" Teriak Al

"IYA" Jawab para murid lalu para muridpun melakukannya seperti yang sensei katakan. Ada beberapa dengan mudah mengerti dan berapa masih bingung

Setelah baberapa jam, bel berbunyi dan para murid sudah boleh pulang. Sepontan, para murid pun langsung mengambil barang-barang dan tas mereka dan langsung pulang. Mikuo, Rinto, dan Yukari pun pulang bersama karna mereka tinggal di asrama yang sama. Di jalan, mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar di pinggir danau. Mereka pun memandangi pun memandangi matahari terbanam bersama.

"Indah sekali ya" ucap Yukari

" Iya " jawab Mikuo

Setelah puas melihat matahari terbenam, mereka pun pulang ke asrama mereka. Setelah masuk, Mikuo dan Rinto langsung ke lantai dua, sedangkan Yukari kelantai tiga. Setelah mereka selesaii mandi dan ganti baju. Mereka pun langsung kelantai satu untuk makan bersama.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka pun selesai makan. Beberapa anak ada yang langsung kekamarnya, beberapa menonton tv, ada yang jalan-jalan dan sisanya masih di meja makan sambil berbicara satu sama lain.

"Ne, ne, Yukari-chii" ucap seorang gadis barambut biru panjang terurai dengan mata berwarna azure

"Apa Ring-chan?" jawab Yukari yang merasa dipanggil teman sekamarnya

"Tolong besok ajari aku cara menggunakan sihir elemen air ya" ucap gadis yang dipanggil Ring, Ring Suzune

"Apa kau yakin" Tanya Yukari memastikan

"Aku yakin, jadi…" ucapan Ring terhenti dan dia menundukan kepalanya sejenak

"Em?" Respon Yukari melihat ada keanehan pada temannya ini

"KU MOHON~" Ucap Ring sambil menggunakan Puppy aye no Jutsu

"Emm… bagai mana ya…" ucap Yukari binggung

"Ku Mohonn~" Ucap Ring dengan puppy aye

"Ahh, Baiklah" jawab Yukari tak tega melihat Ring seperti itu

"YEY~ TERIMA KASIH YUKARI-CHII" ucap Ring kesenangan sambil loncat loncat seperti kelinci(?)

"Iya Iya" ucap Yukari

"Kalau begitu kita harus menyiapkan diri untuk besok! Ayo Yukari-chii" Ucap Ring sambil membawa (Baca : menyeret) Yukari ke kamar mereka

"T-Tunggu…" Kata kata terakhir Yukari sebelum menghilang

'Apa-apaan tuh?!' batin Mikuo dan Rinto yang mulai tadi melihat aksi Ring dengan tatapan Sweapdrop

"Eh Mikuo" panggil Rinto

"Apa Rinto" jawab Mikuo

"Bagaimana jurus panggabungan elemen mu?" Tanya Rinto

"Gagal. Aku belum bisa melakukannya" jawab Mikuo lalu meminum tehnya

"oh begitu…" Tanya Rinto sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mikuo menoleh ke Rinto

"Ya… kenapa kau tidak meminta Yukari mengajari mu" jawab Rinto

"kalau soal itu… aku hanya tidak mau menyusahkan Yukari" jawab Mikuo

"Ohh, ya sudah. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar" Ucap Rinto sambil Berdiri

"Oke" jawab Mikuo sambil berdiri dan jalan bersama Rinto kekamar mereka.

*BERSAMBUNG*

N/A : Hai semua~ Udah lama ga ketemu~ ini FF baru mekaliya buat **[EVENT] MINOR CHARA PARADISE! **Yang sedang berlangsung. Maaf Pendek ya~…. Nama jurus di atas, saya dapat dari ide asal-asalan jadi mohon meklum yaa~

MOHON DI REVIEW YA… tapi jangan di Flame ya… PLIZZZ **v(^w^)v**


End file.
